


Real

by afirewasinmyhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirewasinmyhead/pseuds/afirewasinmyhead
Summary: Yuuri had idolized Viktor for years, memorized his routines, studied him with a fervour that went far beyond simple admiration.And now he's here.





	

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri's heart stopped. _Shit._ He clutched the box in his arms as he nearly tripped up the last of the stairs and scrambled to deposit it in Viktor's room with the rest of his belongings.

 _Viktor's room._ Because Viktor was here. In Japan. Staying at Yuuri's parents' onsen. And just moments before, very, very naked. Yuuri mentally shook himself and scanned the room to reassure himself that this was real. The matryoshka dolls were there, squeezed onto a tiny shelf. The cropping of lamps by the head of the bed – the enormous bed Viktor intended to share with his poodle. A stack of perfectly folded robes his mother must have brought up. 

_This is real._

Viktor was not, at that moment, in his own room, but Yuuri's. And by his tone of voice, Yuuri knew exactly why he was calling him – what he had found. His heart pounded as he crept down the hall towards his own room, postponing the inevitable as long as he could. He nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Viktor's back was turned to him as he stepped into the room. The posters he had hastily stashed behind his still-unpacked suitcase were splayed across his bedspread. Viktor stood motionless, a hand tucked under his chin, seemingly engrossed in the embarrassing display before him. Yuuri wasn't sure if he was grateful that he couldn't see Viktor's expression, but he didn't have long to think because then Viktor turned to him.

"Yuuri," he repeated, his expression bright.

Yuuri averted his eyes and walked over to his bed, shuffling a few of the posters together to make room to sit down, his movements mechanical. Viktor lowered himself gracefully to the floor at his feet.

Yuuri had idolized Viktor for years, memorized his routines, studied him with a fervour that went far beyond simple admiration. _And now he's here._ Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend, once seemingly completely unreachable, was sitting crosslegged on Yuuri's messy bedroom floor wearing a familiar green robe, looking up at him with such an unguarded expression that it made Yuuri's heart ache with a new kind of longing.

"Do you realize how amazing you are?" Yuuri asked softly, when he was able to find his voice. He studied the poster in his lap, pointedly ignoring Viktor's searching eyes, trailing his fingers over it reverently. _Why did you choose me?_

Viktor's response was not what he expected.

"Do you realize how amazing _you_ are?" Viktor countered, inclining his head to try to catch Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri was like nothing Viktor had ever seen. He hadn't known exactly what he would find here when he boarded that flight to Japan, emboldened by his memories of that unforgettable night – only that the music in Yuuri's skating resonated in some part of him that had long been dormant, and without thinking much further, he went.

"It's just..." Yuuri began, finally looking up.

"I'm a five-time World Champion," Viktor interjected.

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed slowly, a crease in his brow. "That's what--"

"So I know what I'm talking about," Viktor continued, reaching up to rest a warm hand over one of Yuuri's, "when I say that you're amazing. That doesn't mean there isn't a lot of work to do, of course," he teased lightly, squeezing Yuuri's hand.

This close up, his fingers curled into Yuuri's palm, Viktor noticed the nearly imperceptible start that went through Yuuri. He watched the play of expressions on Yuuri's face with rapt attention: eyes wide with surprise, almost fear, melting into something soft and pensive but still uncertain, his mouth set in a firm line.

"My job is to make you feel confident, Yuuri," Viktor said, echoing his earlier words. "It's just a matter of you seeing that you're amazing, too."

Yuuri worried his bottom lip but then seemed to decide something, his expression hardening and his tone serious. "I'm going to make your time here worthwhile, Viktor."

Viktor's hand tightened on Yuuri's again, and Yuuri couldn't help smiling back when Viktor's eyes sparkled.

_This is real._

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I want from season two (I'm assuming season two is pretty much a given at this point), it's more heartfelt conversations between these two. I was thinking about them when I was on the bus this morning and wrote down a little snippet of dialogue, but then it sort of just kept growing into a ficlet of sorts and so here we are. :) Thanks so much for reading. ♡
> 
> P.S. I should probably mention, I wasn't thinking too hard about timing when I wrote this. But it technically comes between episodes two and three.


End file.
